Quelqu'un à qui on ne pense pas
by Liebel
Summary: PwP : ? x Takeshi


NDA : Alors ! Ceci est un recueil de PwP, ce qui veux dire que ce sera des lemons, sans vraiment d'histoire. Je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je les publierais, c'est surtout pour caser les récits de mon imagination bizarre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pairing : ...  Takeshi

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : C'est un PwP, une idée que m'avait donné un ami.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait son plafond, les yeux mi-clos. L'entrainement était fini, il s'était douché, avait mangé, joué aux jeux vidéo et pourtant, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tourna sur le côté, la main sous la joue et regardant le mur d'en face. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas, même si au fond de lui il savait qui en était la cause. <em>Lui<em>. Et sa maudite photo. En pensant ceci, le brun se releva et ouvrit son tiroir pour vérifier si ladite photo était toujours là. Il rougit un peu en se rendant compte de ces agissements, ce dit que c'était immorale et referma le tiroir. Mais quelques heures après, il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, et chaque fois que son esprit s'endormait un peu, il revoyait cette photo pour ensuite se relever brusquement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune homme passa son bras en travers de son visage pour cacher ses yeux puis grimaça. Il se releva paresseusement, prit la photo tout aussi paresseusement. Il passa la main dans son jogging de nuit et se sentit affreusement honteux de faire ce genre de chose.

Les jours suivants, Takeshi faisait la même chose encore et encore. Après deux semaines il n'avait plus honte de se masturber ainsi devant cette photo. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Comment ça aurait pu l'être de toute façon ? Mais juste un important besoin primaire et un désir incontrôlable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui en fallait. Se masturber n'était plus suffisant.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là il essaya d'aller un peu plus loin dans l'exploration de son propre corps. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur le sujet et pourtant, il avait peur. Mais il était décidé à le faire. Alors qu'il se masturbait, il lécha ses doigts le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'hésite plus, puis les mit sur son intimité. Il tourna la tête vers la photo qui ne le lâchait pas et entra un doigt. Enfin, il essaya d'entrer un doigt. Sous la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait, il s'était contracter et donc avait eu mal, puis avait arrêté de suite pour finalement ne pas tenter le coup.

Ce n'est que deux semaines après qu'il se convainquit de tenter le coup à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps, c'était un dimanche, son père n'était pas là, il avait toute la journée. Takeshi avait pris le temps de se détendre au maximum et enfin, il tenta. Il entra un premier doigt, doucement. Sa respiration était haletante et il avait les joues rouges. Il enfonça le doigt le plus loin possible et attendit un peu. Ce n'était pas si douloureux au finale. C'était même assez agréable. Il le bougea un peu et retint un soupir. Très agréable même. Il augmenta la cadence sur son sexe tendis qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite son doigt. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans sa main en gémissant. Il regarda ensuite le plafond et soupira ensuite. Il voulu prendre son paquet de mouchoir mais une personne l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet.

_Lui_.

Takeshi releva la tête et rougit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se recula ensuite d'un coup, retenant un cri de surprise. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était même techniquement impossible ! Il se recula encore, jusqu'à toucher le mur tandis que l'autre s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire ravageur. Takeshi se dit que décidément, ses yeux étaient tellement envoûtants. Il se perdait dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai perdu une photo de moi il y a pas longtemps, et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je la retrouve avant qu'une catastrophe arrive. Mais apparemment c'est trop tard. Soit, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu t'amuse drôlement bien avec cette photo ~

- Laisse-moi ! Rentre chez toi et reprends la !

- Du calme ~ Amusons-nous ensemble. Tu en as envie, neh, Takeshi ~ ? Susurra l'autre homme au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Takeshi se dit à ce moment qu'il était vraiment très excitant, mais il ne devait pas, c'était malsain. Alors pourquoi bandait-il dans cette situation ? Pourquoi soupirer contre son cou et pourquoi s'y accrocher ? Il ne pouvait rien répondre au plus âgé qui de toute évidence contrôlait à merveille la situation. L'autre homme passa sa main sur le sexe dur du plus jeune et sourit dangereusement. Il vient ensuite l'embrasser. Takeshi n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça, c'était si plaisant, douceur et volupté mélangées à de la fouge et de la passion. L'autre brun était très expérimenté dans ce domaine et Takeshi le sentait au fond de lui. Mais il senti bien vite autre chose au plus profond de lui, littéralement. Le nouvelle arrivant venait juste d'insérer un doigt dans l'intimité du baseballeur.

- Stop ! Arrête !

- Tu l'as déjà fait tout seul tout à l'heure, ça ne devrait pas être trop douloureux ~ Mais par précaution pour ce qui va suivre, je préfère le faire moi même.

Takeshi resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui allait suivre ? Il ne comptait pas faire ça quand même ? Et pourtant, le plus âgé avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Le brun ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation plus que gênante. Mais lorsque l'autre toucha un point sensible en lui, il ne put retenir un profond gémissement qui fit sourire l'autre brun. Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Il se mit entre les jambes de Takeshi, non sans enlever les vêtements restants et caresser sa peau douce. Après quoi, il le masturba en même temps. Il savait que ce genre de chose faisait mal la première fois et il ne voulait pas faire du mal au plus jeune. Il desserra sa cravate, frustrant par la même occasion l'homme en dessous lui, puis retira sa veste comme il pu, puis ouvrit sa chemise bleu pour laisser voir un torse musclé, comme taillé dans la roche. Il sourit malicieusement quand il vit Takeshi le regarder, désireux de le toucher. Il prit alors sa main et la mit sur son torse.

- Je suis là pour toi. Touche moi autant que tu veux, je ne vais pas disparaître ne t'en fais pas.

Takeshi rougit fortement, cette fois pas d'excitation mais belle et bien de gêne. Il avait peur en effet, peur d'avoir mal mais surtout que l'homme au dessus de lui disparaisse d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Il se releva un peu et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il savait que c'était le seul qui le comprenait vraiment, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais dit ça.

Le brun sourit et serra Takeshi contre lui, puis lui murmura qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Takeshi sourit un tout petit peu et se réinstalla correctement pour laisser plus de manœuvre possible à l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit son pantalon pour laisser sortir son sexe. Takeshi grimaça. Il était gros, et le plus jeune espérait que ça ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Le brun se plaça de façon à pouvoir entrer facilement, et surtout voir Takeshi pendant l'acte. Il leva les jambe de ce dernier pour avoir un meilleur ange.

- J'y vais.

Sur ces mots, il entra doucement en Takeshi. Il voyait le plus jeune grimacer et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. L'étranger se pencha alors pour déposer de légués baisés sur les paupières du plus jeune et ensuite l'embrasser langoureusement. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou pour le martyriser un peu, voulant avant tout distraire Takeshi de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta et observa le brun sous lui. Il sourit un peu. Takeshi était terriblement mignon ainsi, les jambes écartées, le ventre se contractant à un rythme irrégulier, le souffle haletant, les joues rouges, les yeux dans le vague, l'autre ne tenait pas en place et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de petits mouvements. Il s'en voulait un peu, le gardien de la pluie devait souffrir en ce moment et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Mais quand il vu le plus jeune pleurer, il se mordit la lèvre et s'arrêta pour de bon

Près de vingt minute plus tard, Takeshi était enfin apte à commencer. L'autre se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir autant de temps. Il commença doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Takeshi semblait aimer ça. Il s'accrocha d'une main à l'épaule du plus âgé et de l'autre accrocha les draps. Il le griffait mais il s'en fichait. Le baseballeur n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être si bon. Il gémissait et soupirait de plus en plus, contractait les fesses pour sentir encore plus le sexe chaud en lui.

- Ahh ! ... Plus ! Pluuuus ! .. agh ! Ahh ~ !

Le dominant était satisfait des réactions du plus jeune et bon dieu qu'il aimait le prendre ! Il n'avait eu que très rarement des occasion d'être le dominant avec ses autres partenaires et il avait toujours rêver de le prendre lui en particulier. Il se retira entièrement de Takeshi pour le tourner et ainsi le mettre en levrette. Il le prit plus violemment encore et Takeshi ne semblait pas détester. Le brun se pencha sur le dominé pour se coller à son dos, et mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche.

- Je vais bientôt jouir, Takeshi ~

Le plus jeune ne pouvait malheureusement pas parler, mais de toute évidence, lui aussi était sur le point de venir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement le plaisir était intense et lorsque la délivrance arriva, un cri rauque sorti de sa bouche. L'autre s'était retenu mais avait joui en lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ?

- Tsuna à besoin de moi.

Takeshi sourit doucement, c'est vrai. Le boss des Vongola était surement devenu très important dix ans dans le future. Il sourit et embrassa le brun.

- On se reverra dans dix ans ne t'en fais pas, d'ici-là, tâche de ne plus trop penser à moi et de te trouver un copain.

Takeshi rit doucement, accompagné de son homologue du future qui commençait à disparaître. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, ça s'est sur.

* * *

><p>NDA : Alors ? Je paris que personne n'avait pensé à Takeshi qui future comme le dominant ! C'est sur que Kyoya était plus probable, mais écoutez, c'est un PwP alors Fuck ! Je fais ce que je veux. J'espère que ça vous aura plu dans tout les cas. Review ?<p> 


End file.
